Searching for stars
by Horisont
Summary: Crossover with Ronin Warriors. With something strange happening on both sides of the line only help and understanding from either side will save them now. Rewritten chap 1. More to come!
1. Saying Goodbye

AN:Disclaimer as always the same. Not like I could afford to be sued, $84 and a cat..I'm seeing a trend here with writers and cats, are you?

H: Yes, this was already written and posted many months ago, many many moons. But a very nice reviewer asked me if I was going to finish this Blush and I couldn't help but complying.

Yet when I read it again, I was blown away with how many plot holes I could see just waiting to rip. So, yeah, I'm rewriting. And I have to say that I'm much happier with how this is going.

All I can say for my long periods of absence and recurring trend of scatty posts is that my life is screwy. Hehe, no really. From car accidents to college blunders, life is just …yeah. I am trying to write more and I think it's really all that I have that keeps me in any way sane. So, hopefully I can keep regular updates. At least once a month. I hope! Love everyone!

Thank you Nakita! I hope you like this version too.

**PS: am I right in guessing the spelling for Heero's name is actually Hiro? I'll continue to use the former, but I just wanted to know. It makes more sense.**

Wind swept the waters of the lake, sending white caps dancing on the surface and breaking the reflection of a perfect twilight. Stars were just visible in an evening the color of cornflowers mixed with the last lingering hints of red, violet, and orange. It was what every summer evening should be, the lovely calm end to an energy filled day. It was the type that filled the endings of novels and childhood memories, with days spent fishing and running the fields of a favored grandparents home. This was what back porches were made for. There was a feeling in the air that spoke of magic, real, or just the wonder of the natural beauty was yet to be seen. The west was still just lit up by the suns descent, and to the slender boy on the dock, it was beautiful.

Touma trailed a toe in the water as the he let the day fade around him. This was his favorite time, that quick intermission between day and night. He gazed adoringly up at the first twinkling stars and unabashedly smiled secretly to them. Taking a deep breath of cooling air, he let himself unwind.

" Ahh!" His sharp cry was followed by a splash.

Breaking the surface of the water, Touma coughed out the liquid he had swallowed and shook long bangs out of his eyes.. The dock that had apparently ejected him began to laugh. He rolled his eyes and attempted a scowl up at his offender who had the nerve to stick around after his crime and gloat.

" Very hilarious Ryo. I'm really amused." Touma ground out dryly as he tried to pull himself up onto the dock. Strong arms wrapped around him and hauled him back onto his feet. He could feel his friend shaking from laughter.

" Sorry Tou." Ryo snickered. " You just looked waay to comfortable. And what would I have done if you had fallen asleep and dropped off the dock like a rock?"

" So you pushed me in." He didn't bother questioning. Ryo logic was always right, to him, when it came to a good laugh. At least, he thought, I can forget the shower.

" Don't forget to shower dude, you really need it." Ryo mock gagged and staggered as they began they're way back up to the house, holding his nose when Touma leaned into his chest and held onto him.

" You're just full of it tonight, aren't you Ryo?"

" Awww, and you got me all wet. Now I need a shower too." Ryo complained.

" Yeah, well, me first. And hurry up, we still have to meet everyone downtown in a couple hours."

" Why do you think I came to wake you up. If I hadn't you'd have been out there all night."

" I was about to.."

Ryo abruptly took off toward the house, calling first rights to the shower after him. Touma glowered belligerently at the man before giving chase.

The house was large enough to fit several people stranded there for days without being cramped in the least. At least four bathrooms dotted the 'mansion', and there were several routes to choose from for each of them. But Nasuti thought nothing of it when two loudly yelling, and laughing, blurs streaked past her in the hall to get to the one bathroom in this wing of the house. Calmly continuing her walk toward the stairs, she turned her head to watch the boys struggle to get in the doorway at the same time. Smirking she placed her bets on the slimmer blue headed figure who appeared to be successfully wiggling his way past his opponent. She shook her head and called back a warning not to break anything, only turning back around when a loud thump indicated a winner to the fight. She giggled at the sight of Touma sitting where he had been knocked on his bum across the hall from a locked door. Sighing happily she headed briskly down the stairs to start some tea; she would need something to get through a night with her boys.

Touma stared indignantly at the closed wooden door for a moment. Ryo had pulled out the cheap moves on him to get that shower. Exploiting his ticklish spot just because he could was cheating. Given he was thinking like an eight year old at the moment he decided to let the subject drop. He picked himself up while rubbing at the abused flesh of his neck. It looked like he would be getting a nap in before that shower, and he was still wet. Scowling he silently contemplated going down and shutting off the hot water heater. It wasn't like _he'd _get a hot shower with the way Ryo used hot water, so why should Ryo get to. He smirked at the possible retribution for his unexpected dunk in the lake, but when his vision blurred briefly in the wake a large yawn he decided he was better off with a quick nap. Ryo would get his, later.

Stripping off the wet clothes as he went, Touma headed to his dresser and pulled on a pair of warm pajamas, then flopped in the general direction of the bed. It felt so good to snuggle in the warm blankets he was nearly asleep in seconds. He couldn't believe how tired he was after a day just spent lazing around getting a sunburn. He promised himself he would think on it more later, now he was quickly losing any coherent thought process.

Something cold and wet pressed against the back of his neck and he shot up, wide awake again in an instant. Turning, he came nose to nose with warm brown eyes.

" Blaze?" He blinked sleepily at the tiger. " Nap time boy, find your own bed." Wiping his neck he made a face. " Yuuck."

Ignoring the frustrated sound the giant cat made, Touma rolled over and was quickly back to half asleep. The rumbling sound next to his ear made no sense in his muddled mind until it escalated into a roar.

" Blaze!" Touma once again shot up and leaned his head to the side, cradling his ear. He glanced dubiously at the tiger. " You got a set of lungs, I give ya that fur ball."

He started laying back down, but at the first growling rumble from the tiger he gave him his full attention.

" Something I can help you with kitty?" Touma inquired, rubbing one of the soft ears. The big cat rubbed into his hand, but made no other move. Yawning, Touma curled back on his side and contented the big cat by running his hand through the thick fur, too tired to wonder at the strange behavior. He was nearly asleep, again, when a wet tongue traced up his face. It appeared he wasn't getting that after all.

" Blaze, what-"

" Touma! Shower's all yours!" Ryo's voice bellowed from down the hall.

" Sorry kitty, can't go," he yawned again, " smelling like this."

Standing, he desperately wished he could have slept for a while. He sighed again when saw a wisp of what could only be steam, or Ryo setting the house of fire, drift from down the hall.

" Jeez, it'll be like a sauna in there." Silently he cursed not giving Ryo a cold shower and hurried down the hall.

Warm, feline brown eyes followed his retreating figure, a deep concern radiating from their depths.

Ryo wandered around the living room impatiently. Glancing at the clock on the mantle he resisted the urge to look at his wristwatch too. They both said the same thing every other time he looked at them. They were going to be very late. He rolled his eyes toward the ceiling as if he could see through it to where his friend was. He had already made the mistake of calling Touma worse than a woman in front of Nasuti. His ears were still ringing from the smack on the back of the head he'd received when he wasn't looking, and the point she made of the fact he himself had taken longer than her. All he had wanted was to look nice for tonight. He couldn't help that a month of summer vacation had taken it's toll.

He let his mind wander to thinking about the summer he had spent here with Touma. Nasuti had let them use the house by the themselves for a few weeks, and joined them two days ago. The others hadn't been able to join them until tonight. But still he had spent the last few weeks having a blast with his best friend running the little bookworm ragged in the woods surrounding the house. He could tell Touma had been having a blast, and as a 'gift' had let Touma drag him up to the roof and all over the hills star gazing at night. Not to mention spending the last few days just laying around, per Touma's request, or demand. It had been one of the best summers he could remember, and he wanted to hold onto that feeling just a bit longer. His mood deflated slightly when he remembered that in just another week Touma would be returning to Osaka, and he would be heading back to school. He wasn't about to lose his friend again though. A year had nearly passed this time without any contact between the five of them, and he finally had them back, at least Touma, and he wasn't letting go of the family he had left. Nasuti had called it sweet when he had vocalized this to her, but to him it was a necessity.

He glared again at the ceiling. Touma had five seconds. Exhaling an impatient breath, Ryo glanced again at the clock. His concern rose again when he saw just how long Touma was taking. Two hours was way too long for someone who normally took five minutes. Telling himself he was being irrational he turned his back and reminded himself that the guys were always telling him he was paranoid. But, just as he gave into the urge to glance at the clock guiltily a picture that had been sitting unassumingly by the edge of the mantel gave a plunge toward the stone hearth of the fireplace. Ryo leapt the few feet and caught it in mid fall. The edge cut into his hand, drawing a point of blood that dropped down onto the glass over the two faces smiling at him.

Ryo felt a shiver run down his spine and tired hard not to read into any symbolism. He was just being paranoid again. That didn't stop the anxiety from welling up in him. Quickly he shoved the picture, frame and all, in his jacket pocket and made hurriedly for the stairs.

" Touma?" He called, wincing as his voice rose with his adrenaline.

When Touma didn't answer Ryo tired again to calm himself by talking his nerves down.

" Come on Tou, rationality was never my strong point." He muttered as he checked the bathroom, happy not to find Touma sick but also worried not to have found him at all.

Then he felt the silence. It was a big house for sure, but with any of them inside it was anything but devoid of sound. And, it wasn't the silence of a house unoccupied, but an oppressive moment where the weight of the world is sitting on spot just before something happens. At least that's how it had always felt before a battle to him.

" Tou?" Ryo's voice held an undisguised command in it with his worry. He wanted him to answer, now.

Pushing aside any doubts aside for now, Ryo headed straight for the little room Touma called his. He reached out a hand to push open the half open door just as he came in range, but a large white mass pushed him aside before he could touch the door. He hit the door jam with his shoulder, catching himself and then pushing inside the room. His eyes immediately locked on the scene before him and for a moment he stopped. He had known the minute Blaze had brushed past him who had beat him to Touma's room, but for a moment he was surprised to see him there, a quiet rumbling sound growing louder as the guardian tiger nuzzled a slender shoulder before butting the motionless boy on the bed with his head. Fear gripped him when Touma didn't respond at all to the gentle nudges. No matter how much Blaze pushed at him or licked the boy remained curled loosely on his side seemingly asleep. Ryo was by his side in an heartbeat.

" Touma?" He called harshly, pushing the obviously concerned tiger away with one hand, the other he laid steadily on one soft cheek. The cold made him panic. " Touma, answer me!"

Ryo stood, pulling Touma's much too light body with him into his arms. He nearly dropped him in relief when he felt the tiny tickle of air on his neck that told him his friend still lived. His grip tightened as he turned and headed out into the hall.

" Nasuti!" His voice was rough to his own ears. " Nasuti, call an ambulance!"

Ryo sprinted for the stairs, a sharp pain rising in his chest every time he heard Toumas breath hitch. How could this be happening? Touma had been fine. He hit the stairs at a full out run, his steps sure but hurried. Something struck his leg and suddenly he was air borne. A cry wrenched itself from his throat as the ground rushed up at him, but all he could do was turn to protect the one in his arms. The world turned white.

Duo didn't bother suppressing the yawn that overtook him. He stretched out his lanky frame in the hard chair, popping joints loudly. He'd never though he could be so bored in his job, aside from paperwork of course. Absently he scanned the room for anything of interest, his gaze straying longingly at the gloriously beautiful summer day passing outside without him. There had to be some sort of law against holding a man against his will on a day like this. A soft snore drew his attention to his right and he couldn't help but snicker. Trowa was quietly snoozing through the meeting, but he couldn't blame him. He thought about joining him.

" What the hell were you thinking?!"

He winced at the sudden reminder why they were here. Though the reprimand wasn't directed at them, he could still feel the effects, even from across the room. When the woman was mad, everyone knew.

Sympathy was given in due to the three who bore the burnt in front of him. They had made a mistake, and now Commander Une was taking it out of their hides, and their paychecks. As sympathetic as he was for them, the question was why did _he _have to be inside on a day like today. It had to be a sin. A chuckle from beside him drew his attention to Trowa and he smirked back at the understanding grin on the mans face.

The slamming of a fist on wood brought them both forward with a casual start. Une continued to rave at the three individually, starting with the slight figure in the middle and working her way out to the two darker ones flanking him. Neither of them would have traded places with their companions and be put in her wrath. The woman was scary sometimes, but Duo wished she had let the others at least sit. Quatre looked about ready to fall over at any moment. He found it odd that any of them had let something like this slip past them in the first place. They were an efficient team to say the least, the best if you asked Duo, or even if you didn't. He'd chalked it up to that one in a million ratio throwing them an odd one before, but he wondered on it now. They had been assigned to take out a wacko with a collection of nuclear materials and a penchant for making bombs and detain him while cleanup was done by another crew. It had been relatively easy, he had thought, but for some reason or other the man himself hadn't been checked when he was brought out. It seemed he tinkered with grenades on the side, a hobby, and snuck one out with him. Luckily the only thing really hurt by the blast was a half million dollar car parked across the street. He and his fellow lounger, who he noticed was dozing again, had been over with the clean up trucks helping out. That was the only reason he was confined to this rather stiff office chair, but not getting chewed out by the pretty lady with a mean bite in front of him.

If he hadn't nearly had a heart attack when it happened, he'd be enjoying this a lot more.

" I want answers, now." Une demanded firmly. No one answered her. " This lapse put you and another team in danger, this is serious gentlemen. Are you listening Mr. Barton?" She didn't miss a beat.

" Raptly." He answered immediately, never opening his eyes. Duo glanced at him dubiously.

" Good. Punishment.."

" Wait."

The light voice that called from the middle of the room was swiftly stopped by hands clamping on either biceps of the speaker, but all attention had already been diverted to him. Wide blue eyes captured Unes, and she waited patiently for what she already seemed to suspect.

" I-"

" Quatre." Wufeis voice held a warning.

" It was my lapse that caused that incident. I was put in charge of the detainee but did not check him."

" Say the rest then." Wufei pushed in irritation, but Quatre merely shot him a pleading look before he leveled his gaze on Une.

Une herself seemed to be trying to stare the information she wanted out of him, not satisfied with what she had gotten, but she broke her eyes from his first. Frustration pinched her face. All of this had gone against her from the start, and now her next meeting had made their way in to watch the proceedings unannounced. Heero, though occupied with other matters, was already scowling in the direction of the little party of three. Duo for one thought it was the most interesting distraction of this entire bash. What could be happening to bring the Lighting Count and his right hand back from the dead? He'd have to grill Sally later.

" Fine. Quatre Winner you are here by suspended until I have full report," she studied him for a second, " and the results of a physical and mental evaluation on my desk."

Quatres eyes widened even further in almost panic, then narrowed.

" All due respect Ma'am, but I quit."

Duo was on his feet in an instant, Trowa already standing and moving toward the front.

Lady Une held up a hand to stop the protests that were on their lips and stared coolly at the young man in front of her. After a moment she heaved uncharacteristic sigh a nodded her head, though more to herself than in agreement with the proclamation.

" Mr. Winner, you are released of you duties and are to return to your home until such time as a suitable evaluation is done," She softened her features, " when you feel fit."

Duo looked quickly back and forth from her to Quatre, hoping his friend would take the opening given. He didn't bother to question the Lady's motives for leaving open a clear opportunity for his friend to have a little time, he just prayed Quatre saw it. The silence lasted only a moment, but it felt like a crushing hour.

" Yes, Ma'am." Quatre didn't seem grateful.

" You're all dismissed."

She sat and began sifting through the reports on her desk, not giving even a glance at her next meeting still standing unannounced on the sidelines.

Duo was on his three friends the moment they stepped out the door.

" What the hell was all that about?" He dodged the hand Wufei swatted at him and pinned them all with an questioning look. It would be useless to pin Quatre. He had already proven slippery when it came to answers.

" Please Duo," Quatre pleaded tiredly, " don't push."

Duo opened his mouth to retort that, but stopped when he saw how much Quatre was leaning against Heero for support. His pallor had only gotten worse the longer he stood, and now Duo was even more anxious for answers. Ones that he apparently wasn't getting, at least not now. At the first wince of pain in indigo eyes Duo turned his nose up and looked away in mock indignation.

" Fine, beee that way." He sniffed self-righteously.

The soft chuckle that came from Wufei surprised him, but he was worried at the weariness that pervaded it. Something was definitely wrong here that he wasn't being let in on, and he really didn't like that at all. Beside him he could hear Trowa mumble something about secrets and stubborn women. He decided not to ask.

" If your done, I'm taking him home." Heero's deep voice was quickly followed by a lighter tone.

" Heero, you don't-" He was silenced with a look. " But I'm not incapable-"

Heero took Quatres arm and with a tiny sigh the boy let himself be led down the hall.

It was simply a reaction that shot his hand out and caught the unoccupied arm of the tired boy. In a heartbeat Duo found himself looking wonderingly into blue eyes that looked much too old.

" Let go Duo."

Duo did as told, but a chill went down his spine at the tone of the words. For a moment he had entertained the thought Quatre had meant forever.

The car was dark in the evening twilight, lit only be the dash lights and stereo. The soft sounds of jazz band were coming from the radio, barely heard above the purr of the engine and singing of speeding tires on pavement. The space between the two young men wasn't awkward, but loaded like a twelve gauge. Quatre was at a loss on just how to start the conversation he knew was coming. For now he stared sadly out at the stars that were becoming more and more visible the farther they got from the city. They would be close to the shuttle port soon. He wondered just how far Heero would accompany him. A part of him wanted him to come all the way home with him, while another said it was better to break it off here. He didn't want to hurt any of his friends, and he would if he didn't say goodbye now. No matter how much it hurt.

A twinge of pain in his chest made his mind up for him.

" Heero, I'm sorry."

" Quatre--Hold on!" Heero's alarm was his only warning before the car swerved, headlights shining blazingly though the window from an oncoming truck. The sounds of grindng metal on metal filled his ears painfully as the car hit the guardrail, then there was the sensation of falling. Hands sought and met, holding tightly as the car plummeted. The world turned white.

ANI'll try my best to get the next chapter out very soon. I really want this to be good. And you have _no idea_ where my mind is going with this when let run rampant. But I'll behave. Again, HeeroHiro?


	2. Awakening

Title:Searching for Stars

AN: Hey, I'm rewriting this entire thing, so please keep in there and enjoy!

Just so you know! I've gone from using the 'Ronin' names to the original Japanese. Yeah, should've said that earlier huh? Eh, I'm sure you figured it out on your own anyway. Why did I? Because, the Japanese names are so much prettier. and I've gotten in the habit of reading them...I hadn't even realized I'd changed them in the first chapter until I re-read the second. Silly silly me. Enjoy.

* * *

The police tape tried, but was not much of a barrier for those curious enough to stop and peer down the cliff, and the tragedy that was laying at the bottom. From above it was a detached show of pity, tinged with a morbid fascination. Half the guard rail that once protected that particular curve lay curled and dented on burnt grass a hundred feet down. Twisted metal that still shown in patches of red was still smoking, even though the blaze it had been was long put out. With the swarm of police, and now Preventers pushing their way in, picking their way through the glass and metal strewn about the ground it was quite a sight to see from above. Below, it was a nightmare of twisted metal, broken glass, and the acrid smell of burnt oil. No one was immune to the sense of tragedy, but for one it was so much worse.

Wufei stared at the wreckage that had once been a car he had become accustomed to seeing. It was with a detached sense that he watched the wreckage now, trying desperately to numb the burn behind his eyes. The orders were all given out and being followed, and as things died down there wasn't enough to keep him from settling on the somber view that he had tried so hard not to stare at. He felt like ripping the twisted heap apart. Though his mind demanded it, he couldn't let himself think of just hours before when he had watch this same car drive away. If he did, someone was going to get hurt. He had just been leaving the commanders office when the call had come in from a local police dispatch. A car had gone off the cliff a few miles away, just outside the city. Preventers tags had been found, singed but recognizable on the shattered windshield, surprisingly intact. This is what the tags had been invented for, he thought dryly. He wanted to rip them off. The thought was irrational, but he couldn't help the accusatory feeling for the identifiers. They crushed all the hope he had that it might not have been their car. That maybe, two of his best friends weren't dead. He wanted to cry, but now was not the time.

" Preventer Chang!" A sharp voice called him to the left, excitement in the tone nearly making him snap at the young man waving to him.

" What is it?" His curt tone only earned an irritatingly understanding softening of features, but didn't dim the excitement.

" We found two people, sir! Alive!" The young man suddenly found himself inches from the intimidating form of Chang Wufei.

" Where?"

" Come on sir." The young preventer took off, his senior in tow, toward the far edge of the crash site.

For a moment Wufei felt his hope battling his reason; there was no way, and they had already checked this portion of the scene. He was about to voice this when the young man pointed to a group of paramedics who were working hurriedly a few yards ahead. His protests were silenced as one of the people moved away and he caught a glimpse of broad back and messy dark hair. His heart pounded hard as he took off toward the group. He was just feet away when another person moved. Heart wrenching disappointment stopped him in his tracks as he finally saw the mans face. He knew it wouldn't be, but he couldn't but hope, that it had been Heero. Turning his eyes away to the side he found the slight figure of another boy being carefully strapped to a gurney. He hadn't needed to see the electric blue hair to know it wasn't Quatre.

And for a moment, he let tears fall.

Sally was waiting for him in the parking lot when he returned to headquarters hours later. He warily parked close to her and took a second to wipe the strain from his eyes. Stepping out the of the car with a weary air he carefully walked toward her, keeping every presence of a confident unaffected professional. He was relieved to find only her own tears in her eyes, no pity to taint the comfort she instantly offered him. And as soon as he was in range Sally threw her arms around his neck and held on. His shoulders relaxed, sagging just a little, his own arms circling her waist. For a while, they just held each other.

Too soon it was back to the world around them. Sally pulling back only to hand a folder, then let her other hand dropped down his arm and take his hand. Giving a little tug she led him toward the elevator. They walked comfortably together in silence for a few seconds.

" You don't have to hold my hand Sally." Wufei admonished quietly.

" I'm not holding your hand, you holding mine. So suck it up Chang." Sally replied equally quiet, warmth in her voice.

" Crazy woman."

Sally leaned comfortingly against him, smiling just the slightest.

The elevator ride was spent collecting himself for the chaos that would be bound to follow. For now, all he really wanted was to be anywhere else. The day had been spent at the accident site helping with the investigation and dealing with disgruntled deputies who were miffed that they had been replaced on the site by Preventers. It had been their right to be there when it concerned two of their own, but the local police had felt overshadowed and taken that out on him. He had gotten through everything with his usual instinctive authority and his peoples respect, but it had worn on him. This hadn't been just another job.

" Duo?" He cleared his throat when the name nearly broke. He didn't elaborate, but Sally knew what he wanted to know.

" He spent the first half hour screaming at Une, then trying to leave, any way he could. Now," She paused, thinking about the aggrieved man. " he's been sitting with Trowa since then."

Wufei nodded contemplatively. Une hadn't wanted Duo to be on scene after the news had been broken. He had just been too unpredictable in his grief. Trowa had opted to stay with him silently. He himself had wanted to be with them too, but he would never tell anyone that. Someone had to get this job done right, and besides the select few sitting in this building and beside him, he didn't trust anyone else. There would be time for grief later.

The doors opening quieted his chaotic thoughts and emotions enough for him to drop Sally's hand, giving one last squeeze, before heading down the hall. Une was waiting for him calmly behind her desk when he walked in. Immediately he took notice of the quiet sobs in the corner, watching detachedly as Noin cried against Duo's shoulder, Zech's a quite presence at her back. His concern only peaked at the dispassionate glaze on Duo's face. Trowa was leaning next to him, gently resting a warm hand on his shoulder, but Duo didn't seem to care. He didn't seem to even feel the sobbing woman shaking against him, or hear the quiet words the man behind her was whispering.

No one had questioned Noin and Zech's sudden reappearance. At the moment he didn't give a damn.

" Wufei? " Une drew his attention back to her. " What have you found out?" Her voice hadn't held the careful quiet of everyone else that he'd come across today, and he was thankful. He might have screamed otherwise.

" Nothing to suggest it was anything more than an accident. Bystanders report that a trucker ran them off the road, he apparently fell asleep."

Une nodded to him and opened her mouth to speak again, but he intervened quickly.

" What about the two found at the site? Who are they?" That particular incident had bothered him the rest of his day there, and he wanted to know who they were. Something told him it wasn't just a coincidental accident. They had to be tied into everything.

Une merely pointed to the folder in his hand. He looked down in surprise, having forgotten the thing the minute Sally had handed it to him.

" We have no names yet, and no reasons to place them at the scene, but they'd did have minor injuries. Weather they were just caught by the blast or what, we don't know." There was a weariness in her voice, born of spending the day dealing with excited press and grieving people with no answers to give and none to find. He could empathize, but he chose to keep his professional mask firmly in place, though it was getting harder by the minute. He watched as Une discretely rubbed at her temple, eyes downcast for just an insant, but he could see the woman's own desperate want to be somewhere else.

Wufei felt the day catch up to him in a sudden agonizing second. They had no answers, and had lost two friends. With a snap of his wrist he threw the folder on Une's desk and strode over to the other side of the room. As Noin drew away in surprise he knelt down, wrapping an arm around Duo in an uncharacteristic move, and tightly grasping Trowa's hand. He held on.

Rain misted down around him, creating a shimmer in the air from the city lights around him. Droplets settled on the streets and walks, dripping down dark hair and tanned skin in rivulets. It was so real he could almost feel it; but he couldn't. Wind swirled the mist around him in a thin curtain that ruffled his mane of hair, but he couldn't feel it. Cars and people faded in and out in front of him like images in a broken screen, but he couldn't hear the sounds of a city he had come to associate with everyday life. The only thing that kept him from thinking he was insane was the steady breathing of his own and the boy standing next to him. Glancing over out of the corner of his eye he watched the rain darken bright hair, dampening it to a slender nose. It occurred to him that this had to be a dream then. In real time the boy next to him would have swatted at the long forelock like a kitten to keep it off his nose. He tried to lift his hand to touch him, but found he couldn't move either.

This dream was beginning to irritate him.

When he thought he wouldn't be able to take anymore the cityscape before him crumbled and burned under what looked like giant machines. A terrible awe filled him as he watched the giant mechas, flames from buildings dancing reflectively on the singed metal. For all he had seen in his young life, done and fought, he had never encountered anything like this. He struggled even more as he watched the destruction the things in front of him made throughout the city. Weapons firing became dim sounds in his straining ears, then raising to a crescendo that threatened to deafen him.

Then, in the span of a heartbeat, the city simply melted away, and he woke up.

Ryo blinked at the white above him, for a moment wondering if he wasn't still dreaming. Slanting sunlight from the window beside him quickly displaced the idea though, along with the feel of crisp linen around him. Almost immediately his brain processed the fact that he was in a hospital, but he couldn't break through the fog to answer why. His mind was rolling mixture of gray clouds and half remembered dreams that successfully dimmed the clarity he sought. The quiet was almost as deafening as the breaking city in his dream. A headache was starting to form between his eyes, but he ignored it in favor of concentrating all his energy into sitting up. His back ached with dull pain that only flared up at the slight movement, throwing him back to the mattress with a wince. The fall must have hurt his back. The fall. A prick of pain flared in his head as his mind finally cleared enough for him to think.

Ryo felt panic rise in his chest. Where was Touma?

The pain became an inconsequential whimper as his anxiety pushed him on. With a grunt he had pulled himself into a sitting position and was scanning the room with an almost forgotten sharpness. The little room was a run of the mill hospital room with the exception of some equipment he couldn't place, and the beautiful sight of the boy sleeping in the bed next to him. All the tension that had held him up drained out of him and he dropped boneless back onto the bed in relief. Touma was barely five feet away, and as far as he could see, breathing and alive.

Now all he needed to do was get a doctor and Nasuti in here to get his answer on what was wrong with his friend. He scanned the side of the bed for the nurse call button but found himself stumped. All the buttons were in a different language and didn't really look like anything he had used before. Not that he had spent a large amount of time in the hospital, but he'd had his share of visits. This looked years in advance to what he'd used. If the call buttons were like this what did that say for the rest of the equipment? A sudden thought had him randomly pushing buttons, and with only a brief struggle with the bed, finally got something to light up that he hoped was a good thing. Was there something so wrong with Touma that they had flown him somewhere else for treatment? He knew Mia would see to it they stayed together like this so it was entirely possible and by the looks of it very probable.

Just as he was pulling himself into a sitting position the door opened, and he threw a relieved look to the figure walking through. His relief quickly turned to confusion and a little trepidation. The woman was wearing a white lab coat and had the bearing of a doctor, but he could clearly see the military uniform under that jacket. It unnerved him more that he couldn't place the mode of uniform. But he had more important things to worry over than a foreign military at the moment. He only hoped she spoke Japanese.

" Good Afternoon." The woman spoke before he could. He thanked every deity he could think of she spoke a language he could understand.

" Hello?" Ryo tried cautiously. The woman rewarded him with a brilliant smile.

" How are you doing today Mr..?" She raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

" Sanada, Ryo." He filled in, creasing his brow in worry. She should have already had his name from Nasuti, but perhaps she wasn't their doctor after all. Better just to play along for now.

" Well Mr. Sanada, how are you feeling this afternoon?" She asked amiably, smiling as she came to stand beside his bed.

Ryo took a moment then to do a mental check on his body, feeling the pain melting away now that he had relaxed a bit. He wasn't concerned with his own condition at all though.

" Great. How's he?" He gestured to the still form laying behind her.

" Hmmm?" The young woman turned to look contemplatively at her other patient. She looked back at Ryo with a reassuring smile, easing some of the dread that had welled up in him at her initial pause. " He's going to be fine. A bit anemic, and a little bruised, but fine."

Ryo scowled at her definition of fine. The boy hadn't so much as twitched in the last few minutes.

" Is Nasuti Yagaiu here?" He interrupted her unintentionally as she opened her mouth again.

She quickly froze her movement, a small frown marring her lips now. The cheery, caring exterior remained, but a seriousness now pervaded her eyes as she addressed him.

" Mr. Sanada, could you tell me what happened please? I mean to land you two in a place like this? I just need to know what you remember." She smiled disarmingly at him.

" Sure." Ryo could tell something was wrong, but he wouldn't get any answers by being uncooperative, at least right now. " I found Touma in his room, he was barely breathing and his heart beat was so faint." He shivered. He could still feel that faint beat fluttering against his finger. " When I was carrying him downstairs I tripped and fell…" His memory cut off there. Something had to be missing. How long had he been out?

" I see." the doctors voice was carefully neutral, but Ryo didn't miss the confusion that creased her eyes.

" Doctor?" His sense of dread returned full force. Something was way off.

" I'm sorry Mr. Sanada, I have something I need to tend to. Get some rest and I'll be back shortly." She patted his shoulder reassuringly before turning and swiftly exiting the room.

Ryo frowned at the door. He didn't like how this was turning out. She hadn't even bothered to tell him if Nasuti was there. Groaning softly at the stiffness in his limbs, Ryo pulled himself off the bed and stumbled over to Touma's.

" Hey." He whispered to the sleeping young man, gently running his fingers through flyaway blue hair. " You gotta wake up Touma. I don't know what's going on, but if you wake up, we can work it out together." He snickered. " The sooner you get up, the sooner we can get to that dinner. Shu's probably cleaned out the entire restaurant by now."

No answering laugh greeted him and his mood deflated a little more. He could feel a lump threatening to choke in his throat, one in his heart as well. All he wanted was for those ever bright eyes to open up and look at him, see him. Anxiety rose, overwhelming and shattering, and suddenly he had to be as close to that slender body as possible, that bright soul. Carefully shifting the still form over, Ryo climbed onto the narrow bed and pulled him closer to him, laying the blue head on his shoulder and holding him close.

There was nothing more to do but wait. She had done a lot of that over the years with her boys, but she could never get used to it. She wanted to do something to make it all better. There had to be some research to be done, some lead to follow to guide them to the ones they'd lost. There had to be something. Not just this waiting.

Waiting for the two strangers that lay on her couch to wake so her boys could jump down their throats. But, if waiting was what had to be done, then so be it. She would wait.

Nasuti gently laid the cold cloth on the sleeping boys head, letting her fingers brush through dark hair. Her face was lined with worry but she refrained herself from the urge to wake the boy. He probably needed the sleep, and would have to be well rested once he woke up and faced the guys. They were already in the dining room trying to make sense out of everything that had happened. She could feel the occasional stare of one of them trying to subtly keep an eye on her. They had been against leaving the two by themselves in the room, let alone with Nasuti there unprotected, but she needed to do something. So she would tend to these young men until they woke, and if that meant shooing three anxious, overprotective troopers out of her hair so she could think, then she would.

The ache in her heart hadn't subsided but she wasn't letting her fear get to her. She had been through this all before. Disappearing troopers seemed to be happening a lot lately. Only this time they didn't have a lead to go on. Another frustrated sigh pushed out, blowing the wild brown bangs gently on the boys head. Nasuti had to giggle a little; she didn't think anyone had hair as wild as Ryos. Standing Nasuti stretched out, a small smile lifted the corners of her mouth. Gently tucking the blankets around the muscled shoulders she moved to the other end of the couch where another boy lay. Her smiled broadened at the sight. The small blonde had curled on his side, using his friends outstretched leg as a teddy bear. The tension that had built up in her lessened considerably. They would get through this, just like before. These young men may be strangers, and sorely out of place, but watching them sleep she saw no malice.

Yes, they would get through this. Just like they always had.

* * *

More soon! 


	3. Waiting

Okay, due to some error my chapter seemed to have just vanished,so I'm reposting. My computer is still in for repairs: sniffle: so the part I had written is missing but I will post it as soon as I get my computer back and look it over. Alright, lets do this. I'll get all this stuff up and you enjoy. Any questions?vvv  
  
Daylight streamed into the windows, following the afternoon sun down untill late evening shadows played against the sterile white. Ryo sat propped up against the bed staring out the window, occasionally shifting his gaze over his shoulder to the still boy next to him. Worry lines creased his brow, his fingers pulling absently at the borrowed jeans. It had been hours since he had woken up, and apparently many more before that, but Rowan still lay as he had, not moving, barely seeming to breath. He sighed heavily, hoping in the back of his mind the sound might disturb his friends deep, comatose like sleep, but Rowan didn't move. Ryo's finger hovered over the nurse call button for a second before dropping to the covers. They had both been checked and rechecked over the course of the day and by all means Rowan should be awake. All he could do was wait.  
" Come on Ro, I know you're a heavy sleeper but this is rediculous." He stared hopefully at his friend, but to no avail. Rowan slept on. " I need you Ro."  
Ryo levered himself out of bed and padded over to the window beside him. The sun had began to set behind the tall buildings of the city, cascading over him and turning his dark skin a golden hue. The red of his borrowed shirt and the tan of his skin seemed to match the vision outside. But Ryos' eyes were searching the city below him as it was washed in the eveing light. He knew where the hospital was in Shinjuku, he been there on occasion, and this was not the city he should have been looking at from any of the windows. Confusion played across his features as he scanned the buildings for anything familier. He knew it was futile though, none of the writing was even Japanese. It only confused him more. Sally, for the few times she had checked on him, had only spoken in a fluent Japanese. He stared into the coming twilight with wide sorrowful eyes. Hope that somehow the heavens Rowan loved so much would answer his unspoken thoughts welled in his chest.  
The door crashed open behind him.  
Spinning quickly Ryo faced the young man who strode to a stop beside the foot of Rowans bed, midnight black eyes lit with a fire that was unquenchable. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interuppted with Sallys hurried entrence.  
" Wufei!" She sprinted over to the tall man til she was nose to nose with him. " What do you think you are doing? No, don't answer that," She held up a restraining hand, " I already know. And I know you know you have orders to stay away from this case."  
" I'm tired of waiting for Une to make up her mind about all this." He nearly roared. It was appanent this wasn't an new argument. By now Ryo was working quickly to put everything together, but was coming up with only loose ends. Rowan, the city, and now the strange uniform he noticed the young man wearing. Sally had always been in civilian clothes, though she seemed slightly uncomfortable in them. He couldn't place the uniform with any department he had seen before, though it didn't appear they were even in the same country. He was really beginning to wish Rowan would wake up, for even more reasons now.  
" One of them is still unconious for heavens sake!" Sally guestered to the bed they stood in front of and Wufeis eyes followed. His eyes flickered over Rowans still face for a moment, the anger seemed to deflate out of him, leaving the barest flicker to keep lit the fire in his soul, but as his eyes found Ryos' again that fire flared a little.  
" I can stil_"  
He was cut off when a young man, unnotticed til then,stepped forward to Ryo.  
" Duo Maxwell." He held out his hand. " You'll have to forgive our resident hot head over there. He gets a bit stressed." It was obviously meant to be teasing, but all the humur seemed drained from it, the young mans vioce too quite to fit him. Even through all that, Ryo couldn't miss the warmth in his eyes or guesture. He firmly took the hand offered him.  
" Ryo Sanada."  
Duo released the warm grip and walked softly over to the motionless figure on the bed. It was then that Ryo notticed the man on the other side of the bed, a picture of Sage bounced in his mind for a second eliciting a sharp pang of longing. He would give anything to see his friends right now, to have Kentos rucus laughter wake Rowan, even if they all got a pillow to the head for doing so, to have Sai's quiet calm and Mias resiliance, White Blaze and Yulies unwavering faith.  
" And who's he?" Duo poked at the bright blue hair that was spread about the pillow. Ryo had to hold back a chuckle as he caught Sallys eye roll out of the cornor of his eye.  
" His name is Rowan, my brother." The words slipped out of his mouth so esialy he didn't realize he had said them right away.  
" Hmm." Duo turned to them, unconiously still fingering Rowans hair. " Well, since we're already aquainted...sorta...will you answer some questions for us?"  
" Alright..." Ryo hopped back up onto the foot of his bed while Sally pulled two chairs up. He assumed one to be for Wufei but she offered it instead to the boy who reminded him of Sage. Wufei looked indignent but didn't say anything, he leaned instead against the foot of Rowans bed. Sally smiled as brightly as she could.  
" Shall we begin?"  
  
Wind lashed rain drops against the window, falling from the cloudcover effectivlly hiding the stars of the night sky. Sais' sprits were quickly sinking, dropping every minute their was no sign of Ryo and Rowan. He looked forlornly up at the coulded sky and something Rowan had told him struck in his memory. ' The stars are always there, just hidden beyond the clouds'. The window blurred for a moment before a dettermined look shone brightly from suddenly clear sea eyes. 


	4. An otherworldly view

Here ya go! My computer had be gone for around seven weeks and is still not done so the part I had on it I just had to omit. I think I rewrote this better anyway. Enjoy! Oh, sorry if the format is different. My computer had a different program and I'm not quite used to this one.  
  
The study was tense in the thick silence that seemed to radiate off those present. Mia sat frustratedly glaring at her computer while the guys leaned or stood around her desk. They had tried every source they could think of but had only hit dead ends. While had it gone against her pricipals they had gone through their new guests stuff, which wasn't much anyway. All they had to go on, without actually going through pocket of what they were wearing, was a jacket that appeared to a uniform. She had done everything she could but nothing matched up with the young mans uniform. A frustrated sigh drew her attention back to the three around her desk. She closed her eyes for a moment, remembering that only a day ago it had been Ryo and Rowan trying to pull her away from this very desk saying she needed to relax. Now she wished she could.  
" This is getting us nowhere!" Kento slammed a fist into the desk below him.  
" Quiet Kento! They're still asleep in there." Mia layed a restraining hand and his.  
" Yeah, well, maybe we should wake them up. They propably have our answers."  
" Or they could have been pulled into this like Ryo and Rowan." Sai spoke up.  
The room fell silent as the thought settled heavily in the already tension thick air. Mia continued her fruitless searching, feeling better doing something rather than brooding like her three little troopers. Silently she sent up a plea that her missing friends were alright. Without their armors they wouldn't be able to fight, not like they used to. She could only hope they fell into friendly hands.  
  
Rain still poured down the windows, hitting the roof with a cadence that would put whoever let it to a restful sleep, but Quatre couldn't let it. He fought to open tired eyes, his body just beginning to wake from it's long sleep. For a moment he thought he might be dead. No pain assailed his heart when he shifted, his mind was clearer than it had been for a long time, he felt so completely at ease and comfortable. He blinked open his reluctent eyelids and pushed himself into a sitting position. Instantly he froze. Warm brown eyes gazed thoughtfully into his own, each breath blowing gently on his face and neck. Delicate, long whiskers twitched slightly as the tiger regaurded him, the large paws holding him up on the couch shifting only slightly. Quatre found he couldn't look away nor blink. His own blue gaze locked with brown. The tigers eyes were radiating an intelligence most humans didn't have, a knowledge that went beyond boundries, emotion that was much too deep. It was almost as if the beautiful tiger was searching for something in his soul. For a moment he completely forgot to be scared. Then, suddenly the gaze was broken, a soft headbutt knocking him out of a trance and back into the couch.  
" Hello." It was no more than a whisper of breath but the tiger seemed to hear and respond, pushing his head under an outstretched hand. Smiling softly Quatre ran his long fingers gently over the thick fur, a soft growl his response. The tiger shifted from the couch to sit next to him on the floor.  
It was only then, when natural thought process was actually working again, that Quatre realized his surroundings, and the fact he was petting a tiger. For a moment his mind had gone back to a time in Trowas trailer at the circus, putting him in a familier place. But this definitly wasn't Trowas circus trailer. And this tiger, though seemingly tame, wasn't a circus animal. His gaze shot around the room till it landed on the other side of the couch where Heero lay sleeping still, the only familier thing here. He knew they should have been dead, or at least in a hospital, but for some reason he found no fear or hesitence in being here, the tiger and Heero reassuring presences. He looked to his friend again. Heero yawned a bit, but other wise seemed unconceredly asleep. Like the day before had all been just a bad dream that was over now.  
  
The tiger he was petting cocked its head slightly, gazing at the other boy curiously.  
  
Quatre could only watch as the tiger padded over to his sleeping companion softly, barely making a sound on the hardwood floor. He stopped next to the boy, peering curiously at him as he leaned forward. Quatre muffled a laugh as a wet tongue kissed the side of Heeros head, standing a few hairs on end when finished. Heero scrucnched up his nose, wiping at his face as he woke to come eye to eye with , if there was such a thing, a grinning tiger. The trace of surprise that breifly lit his face was gone in an instant, replaced by calm. He stayed perfectly still, staring the tiger down. But the great animal seemed to get board quickly of this, and with a growl, trotted back over to Quatre. Only then did Heero move, sitting up and swinging his legs onto the floor. He inadvertenly kicked Quatre in the process from where his foot had lain beside him, earning another growl from the tiger.  
" Quatre," he began, eyeing the tiger his friend was petting warily, " where are we?"  
" Couldn't tell you. I just woke up too, but there dosen't seem to be any danger."  
Heero just raised an eyebrow, watching as Quatre reached down and wove his arms about the furry neck in a warm embrace. The tiger rested its great head on the boys shoulder.  
" Well, seems White Blaze has made new friends."  
Three heads lifted to the door way. The young man who had spoken pushed off from where he had been leaning and took a few steps toward them, stopping only when both boys tensed up.  
" White Blaze, would you go get Kento and Sage for me? I think we should let Mia sleep for a bit more."  
The tiger had a bright gleam in its eyes as it bounded out of the room.  
" I'm glad you're awake. You had us worried for awhile there."The young man had only taken a step forward when a yell sounded throughout house. What sounded like a heard of elephants ran down the hall. A second later another young man burst though the door, followed soon by a loping tiger and another boy. A piece of cloth was gripped in the tigers seemingly smirking mouth.  
" Ha ha, very funny Blaze." The dark haired youth grumbled sticking his tongue out at the animal while his hands covered his bare backside. He then turned his glare on his two friends who weren't even trying to quell the smiles and quiet laughter. The two seated on the couch could only watch stunned.  
" I guess White Blaze has had enough of our moping around." The blonde spoke up with a small smile.  
The tiger let the peice of cloth drop to the floor before padding over to the couch, sitting between the two boys seated there. Silence stretched for a moment as the two new boys turned suddenly serious eyes to them. It was broken by the first boy who had entered.  
" Well since our guests have woken up I suppose introductions are in order."  
" Shouldn't we wake Mia up?" The dark haired man asked, forgetting for a moment and lifting his hands from his ripped pants. His eyes went wide and his hands whipped back.  
" Let her rest. This has been hard on her."  
" Sai?"  
Everyones attention was drawn back to the doorway where a woman not much older than the boys now stood.  
" Mia, uh...hi."  
Mia shook her head as she moved forward toward the couch, breifly gripping Sais hand in her own in understanding. She surveyed her guests with kind eyes, though for a moment uncertian.  
" White Blaze trusts them Mia, so they must be good." Sai reassured her. Mia nodded and seem to relax, giving them both a welcoming smile.  
" Hello, my name is Mia Koji. Welcome to my home."  
Quatre, recovering from the last few moments, quickly gathered his wits and stood, gingerly testing tired legs. Instantly Heero was standing at his side, a hand resting gently on his elbow. Quatre shook him off gently and faced their four hosts.  
" Quatre Winner." He could see Heero guaging their reactions out of the corner of his eye, doing the same himself discretely. When none came and Heero made no move to introduce himself the young man who had sicked the tiger on the others stepped forward.  
" Mouri Sai, and my friends..."  
" Kento Lei Fuan." The dark haird youth lifted one hand and waved cockily.  
" Date Sage." The blonde bowed slightly then straightened to gaze cooly at them from violet eyes. " And you are? He fixed that gaze on Heero. Only after sharing a glace with Quatre did Heero answer.  
" Heero Yuy." He nodded respectfully at their hostess. They waited patiently as Mia sat before sitting once again. Heero and Quatre met the eyes of others without hesitation. All they could do was wait patiently for their questions to be answered or find a way to contact the Preventers. The rooms tension seemed to buzz as both groups stared each other down, broken finally by Mia.  
" Would you two care for something to eat?"  
"No,thank you." Quatre answered. He hesitated then asked a question of his own. " Where are we?"  
Kento jumped in before she could say anything.  
" Why don't we just get down to it. We want to know where our friends are. Whats happened to them?" He leaned forward demandingly.  
" Kento! Don't push them." Sage adomished. Kento spun on him.  
" We don't even know if they're okay. Mia said Rowan looked hurt, and Ryo fell. Last time we didn't have anything to go on but some mumbo jumbo that dude was spilling to find you and Ryo, this time we have a lot more, and I want answers!" He whirled back on them, eyes narrowed but hopeful.  
" We don't know who your friends are." Heero drew attention with his deadly quiet voice. " Whatever has happened to them doesn't concern us."  
" Like he..!"  
" Kento!"  
White Blaze suddenly let out at roar. Beofre anyone could move he was gone from the room, leaving them all to stare after him.  
" White Blaze?" Sai took a step to follow just as all the lights flickered out, plunging them into darkness. Even the wind and rain seemed to have let up creating a deep silence that seemd too unnatural.  
" Damn, this can't be good."  
" Quiet Kento," Sage held up a barely discreanable hand and moved forward slightly. A soft thud was heard and a quiet curse. " Sorry Sai. Mia, do you have a flashlight somewhere in here?"  
" No, Rowan left it in the kitchen last time he went stargazing on the cliff."  
Heero groped blindly for the boy next to him as a feeling of apprehension washing over him. Something was going to happen.  
Everything started at once. The room seemed to melt away from them leaving them sitting and standing in the same position, only in mid air. Stars glowed around them, the Earth a beautiful blue sphere beside them. The three sitting stood slowly , rising to look around, momentarily stunned.  
" What's going on?!" Sais cry echoed around them. No one had an answer for that.  
" Erugh, this has something to do with them doesn't it!?" Kento turned to face both of the new boys, momentarily thrown off balance by the fact he was standing on nothing but air. " Now I know how Rowan must've felt."  
" There are no colonies." It wasn't but a whisper, meant only for the ears of the boy beside him, but it caught in the air and drifted to each person around them. The curious, worried glances being sent around them quickly turned to Heero.  
" But, this has to be a dream. So why would there be?" Quatre knew he didn't believe himself either.  
" What do you mean? Colonies? In space?" Sage was standing protectivly by Mia, but watching the young men next to him with a lace of concern and curiousity that was his nature. They were all startled when Mia spoke for the first time since they got there.  
" This settles it then, they aren't from our world." Her voice was calm, but there was an underlying pain, as if she was struggling to keep her own hope afloat.  
" You aren't talking aliens are you Mia?" Sai questioned. This brought Heero and Quatres attention back to the conversation promptly. Mia laughed, easing tension as she did so.  
" No, no Sai. They may be from our world...just a different dimension of it." She looked thoughtfully at the two boys now staring at her.  
" Mia, you can't mean they're from the Netherworld." Sage looked to the two. " They just don't feel like it."  
" No, another demension, or perhaps, another time."  
Heero opened his mouth to disagree, but stopped, looking around them he couldn't come up with any other explanation other than a dream. If was a dream he didn't think he wanted to wake up. He knew that crash had been real, though he had never felt them hit the ground, and he was afraid if this was a dream he would wake up and Quatre might not be there. Though considering what he was hiding from everyone else...he stopped that train of thought. He kept his secret yes, he had promised that when he found out, but he would do everything in his power to help. Life had just become worth living, with freinds, some who had stuck with him till they had become family. He had grown more in the peace than he had ever thought he would.  
" I know it's hard to believe but..."  
" No," Quatre looked around them then back to Mia, his eyes reflecting the stars, " I do believe it."  
" Have you ever delt with anything like this?" Sage asked, his vioce was lower now, a wariness to it. Quatre smile at him.  
" Our world, dimension, whatever...is ruled by a scentific mind. They might consider this possible, might even try...but this seems like it has nothing to do with science." He got a faraway look in his eyes, a figure of a moblie suit reflecting with the stars. " Not all things can be explained by science." One hand drifted to his heart.  
( Very good young one...)  
" What the...?" Kento began. They all watched in wonder as the words swirled serenly around them in and around the stars, letters and symbols alike. Languages, some long dead, wrote out their golden marks in the night sky.  
" What is this?" Mia spoke, entranced by shimmering gold words dancing around them.  
( This is everywhere and nowhere. Time and distance are meaningless...) The old words fell in a burst of stardust, shimmering away to allow new ones. (As to who I am young Halo,) Sage's eyes widened. ( That cannot be explain or even comprehended in human minds...) The stars twinkled in what seemed like silent laughter. ( Do not be offended Hardrock. It is merely the truth. There is no need to be confused, everything will be explained...) It was then that Kento, Sai, and Sage realized that the other two boys must have been wondering about the titles. ( You must all try to understand what I will tell you, and each other...the future ahead depends on it...)  
" Here we go again." 


End file.
